Carlos Condit vs. Martin Kampmann 2
The first round began. Condit defended a single immediately. Clinch. Condit stuffed a trip, Kampmann got another to guard, 4:35 left. 4:15. Odd position, Condit going out the back door. 4:00 as Kampmann got back on top. Back to guard. 3:30. 3:15. Got the standing back. Kampmann tossed him back down, has both hooks. Working for the choke. Condit escaped turning on top there. 2:35. Lefts under, they stood, Condit landed an elbow inside, they clinched there. 2:15. Kampmann kneed the body. 2:00. Condit kneed the body there, Kampmann worked a double and then got the bodylock trip to guard. Condit thinking kimura on the right arm. 1:35. Condit stood. Kampmann kneed and ate a few elbows, broke. 1:00. Kampmann said something to the ref. Condit landed an inside kick there, 35 as Condit missed a spinning wheel kick. Condit kneed the body and landed a left, Kampmann got a single. Defended a rubber guard triangle setup. The first round ended, 10-9 Kampmann. The second round began. Kampmann blocked a high kick. Condit stuffed a single there. 4:35. Condit landed a leg kick. 4:15. Kampmann landed a left. Kampmann landed a jab. 4:00. Condit stuffed a double landing a nice counter and ate a left, Condit stuffed a double. 3:35. Condit landed a elft low and a right high. 3:15 remaining. Condit stuffed a single after eating a right, Kampmann defended a takedown himself, Condit has the standing back. Condit landed an elbow breaking away. 2:35. Condit landed a right uppercut. Kampmann landed a right. 2:15. Condit landed a leg kick. Condit landed a right and another. And a hard body kick, 2:00 remaining. Kampmann landed a jab and ate a right. 1:35. Condit landed a jab and a high kick there. Condit landed a left. Kampmann blocked a high kick landing a combo and eating a jab. 1:15. Kampmann landed a left. Condit landed a spinning back elbow. 1:00. Condit defended a double. 35 as Condits landed rights low, he got the back standing. They broke. 15. Condit landed an inside kick and a high kick, ate a right and another, Condit stuffed a double kneeing the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Condit. "Mrrrr. Condit, an excellent round. Give me some deep breaths," Greg Jackson said. Said Kampmann will come out desperate. The third round began. Condit creating good angles, teeping the body and missed a spinning shit again. He stuffed a double to the clinch, 4:35 as Kampmann broke eating a right. Kampmann blocked a high kick. 4:15. Condit defended a single there and Kampmann got it. 4:00. Condit hitting a switch. Condit stood to the clinch. 3:35 left. They broke, Condit landed a Superman punch. 3:15. Condit landed the inside kick high kick. Right to the body. A left. Right elbow.3:00. Kampmann's bleeding bad from the right elbow actually. Condit landed a jab. He landed a leg kick. 2:35 left. Condit landed a one-two. Inside kick. Kampmann landed a counter one-two. 2:15 as Kampmann blocked a high kick and ate a right. Bloody face. 2:00 remaining. Condit landed a combo including right uppercut. Condit landed a right. 1:35. Condit landed a right. Condit landed a leg kick and a left, 1:15. Condit landed a right, tried a flying knee, defended a double. 1:00. Condit trying a choke, took the back with both hooks, RNC. It's tight. He turned to mount, right hand, has the back. Rights to the body and under to the face. 35. Condit working a choke again. Blood everywhere, pools of it. 15. Back to mount, Kampmann stood eating a right left left combo. The third round ended, 10-9 Condit. "You've been here before, keep moving, don't stay in front of him," they told Martin. The fourth round began. Kampmann got a single and landed a right. Worked a double as Condit stood. They broke. 4:35. Kampmann blocked a high kick. Condit landed a one-two, rights and lefts, to the bdoy and face. 4:!5. Condit landed one-two, Muay Thai clinch knees dropped Kampmann, wow! A cut above and below Kampmann's right eye as he studies it on the big screen, lol. 0:54 R4.